This invention relates to a digital speedometer for indicating angular or linear velocity of a moving object. More particularly, the invention relates to a digital speedometer for indicating motor vehicle velocity with update of the displayed velocity being controlled by an index counter.
A digital speedometer for indicating the velocity of a motor vehicle displays changes in velocity that occur during accelerations and decelerations by changing the displayed numerals. High rates of acceleration or deceleration produce rapid fluctuations in the displayed numerals, but when vehicle velocity stabilizes it becomes desirable to prevent minor variations in vehicle speed from causing fluctuations in the displayed velocity. Prior art systems have measured the rate of change of vehicle speed and utilized such measurements in controlling the manner in which displayed velocities are updated. These systems tend to become quite complex.
The present invention provides means for preventing fluctuation in displayed vehicle velocities where actual velocity variation is minor and oscillatory in character.